Can Enemies Fall In Love?
by keepoath
Summary: [On Hold]Based on what I know of the soon to be released Kingdom Hearts 2, not chain of memories. Riku: Prince Of Darkness. Deijii: Princess Of Light. Total opposites, they meet but one has no clue who she is, are they going to fall in love before they
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Riku or Sora or Donald or Goofy, in fact I only own the 'Princess Of Light'. So… ya…that's all I got.

And now without any more boring stuff, here is the story!

* * *

**Can Enemies Fall In Love?**

**Chapter 1: We meet**

I'm trapped, like a butterfly is trapped in a little glass jar. Trying to get out, trying to get air, trying to find someone who understands. They lock me in my kingdom, and won't let me out. They say if I leave someone will kill me. I asked who this someone is and they always say that the someone is the 'Prince Of Darkness'. They say he will try to kill me if finds me, for I am the 'Princess Of Light'. I plan to get out though; in fact I'm going to try today.

"Princess, are feeling ok?" A woman with gray hair asks me. She is new I can tell, she won't look me in the eyes like the other workers.

"Yes, I am fine. I just decided I am going to walk the castle." I say as I walk away from her. I disappear around the corner and make a dash to the doors. "Help me! There is someone chasing me!" I scream at the guards.

"Where Princess?" One of the guards asks me. Perfect!

"Behind the bend! It was a man, with silver hair!" I say as they run to where I said. I smile and open the doors, and run out. So this is what it is like to be outside, like a butterfly in the open. I should go back in but to be safe I shall use one of my light portals.

"Princess! WATCH OUT!" One of the guards yells at me. Too late, a rock hits me, sending me into my portal unfocused. Which means the portal will take me somewhere else. That's it, all went dark.

* * *

_-Riku-_

How does he keep beating me? I figured that I should be able to beat him, but I can't. Curse you Sora, curse you. What is the point of those stupid heartless if they can't even keep Goofy and Donald busy while I fight Sora? My black robe hides my scars, and my hood hides my face. I am in Twilight Town, and am trying to figure something out, anything that will help me defeat Sora. Curse you Sora.

The people here act like a man in a black robe is a usually site the way they ignore me. I shall send the heartless out to make them doublethink. No not now, I need to rest and I really don't need to run into Sora again.

_"Why again? I thought you were done trying to control the Heartless!" Sora yells at me before the fight._

"_Never! I will not rest until darkness conquers all!" I reply. _

"_Fine." Sora whispers before I lung towards him._

Such an idiot! I should have let him make the first move, but I didn't! Am I that stupid? What is wrong with me? I feel like I will never be able to destroy him, but I must! Arg! I walk into the second district where I had fist ran into Sora after Destiny Island was overcome by Heartless. There lying in the center of the district lies a dark form. I walk closer to see that the form in hidden in a dark blue cloak. Wonder what happened to this man. Suddenly the form jolts up and looks around, I can't see his face for his hood hides him well.

"Who are you and why are you on the ground?" I demand. Might as well get some answers. The man looks up at me, and clutches his throat. Can he not talk? He takes his hands away from his throat and waves them in the air like his is sowing.

Slowly small rocks fly up from the ground and form words in the sky. It reads: **I do not remember who I am, or why I am on the ground, or how I got here. I have a question for you though. Who are you? **I blink. I blink again. Is he really doing that? One way to find out.

"I am Riku, Prince Of Darkness, and how are doing that with those rocks?" I ask.

Again he waves his arms: **Prince Of Darkness? I believe I have heard of you but I don't know how… It is a pleasure to meat you Prince Riku. I wish I could introduce myself to you, but I can't. I don't know how I can do this but I can. I have another question for you. Can you help me remember?** What! Help him? What part of 'Prince Of Darkness' does he not understand?

"Do not call me 'Prince Riku' just Riku, and as to helping you remember I don't think so." I state.

He waves his arms again: **Fine, Riku it is. Why will you not help me? Is it because you are the Prince Of Darkness? If it is, I pity you. I would help me, for I could be an ally for all you know. **Maybe.

"I will help you, but on one condition. When I go to battle you stay out of site. Understand?" I say.

He moves his fingers like he is playing a piano: **Of course Riku. You help me and I shall stay hidden from your battles.** Good. He gets up, and I walk away. He is following me closely, I know he is.

* * *

Prince Of Darkness. Where have I heard of him? Anyways Riku is very easy to seduce! If he helps me regain my memories I will be forever grateful! Now about this dark blue cloak, why am I wearing it? Why do I feel like I should be afraid of Riku? Is it because he is the 'Prince Of Darkness'? Is it because he might kill me? Wait, why would he want to kill me?

* * *

I know this story seems a little stupid so far, but I guarantee it will get better! I promise! 

**-Keepoath-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Riku or Sora or Donald or Goofy, in fact I only own the 'Princess Of Light'. So… ya…that's all I got.

**Can Enemies Fall In Love?**

Chapter 2: Our Journey Begins 

Two dark figures, dressed in robes, headed down the path towards the doors that lead to the first district. To anyone that is from Twilight Town, you might say this is the oddest thing ever. Sure you would be use to one but not two. To anyone who isn't from Twilight Town, you would just sit and wonder if this was normal.

The two figures raced towards a big house…err…cabin…err…workshop. One of those places where they peered into a window, and saw a man with short blond hair, a teenager with spiky brown hair, a duck, and a…dog? … Where talking inside.

The smaller figure started to wave its arms: **What are we doing here? Who are those people, duck, and dog? **The figure turned to look at the other one.

"Those people are enemies, but I can't seem to get away from them. Come on we are leaving." The other figure said, and started to walk away. The short figure nodded its head and followed.

…………………………………..

Enemies. I wonder how many enemies one person can have. Riku had said 'those people' with such disgust, I wonder if they have known each other longer then he is leading on. Where are we going? How far are we going to have to go anyways?

"Come on. Step through here." Riku tells me as a dark portal thing opens behind him. I gulp. I walk into the portal and am sent hurling through it, until I landed in front a big castle. Riku steps out of the portal, and then it's gone. "Let's go."

_Deijii! _

I stop short. Where did that voice come from, and why is it so familiar? Deijii. Is that my name? It is beautiful, but who said it and why did it sound so scared? Oh, I'm getting a headache!

"Why are you stopping? We need to get inside." Riku says.

I start waving my arms fiercely: **I think I know my name! Deijii! Yes, that's it!** I smile, but I don't think he can see me smiling.

"What in order for you name to be Deijii, you would have to be a girl." Riku tells me.

I move my arms a little slower: **Right! I am a girl, what did you think I was a guy? OH! You did think I was a guy! Ah!** A guy! Is he crazy?

……………………………………

WHAT! I mean…I thought…since she couldn't talk…. but…. he…she…WHAT! I can't have a girl following me everywhere! How is she supposed to be an ally anyways? Especially if she is a girl!

"Well this is a problem, Deijii. I guess you could stay here." I say and turn to look at her.

Deijii started waving her arms like she was mad: **YOU MADE A PROMISE! IF YOU DON'T KEEP IT I SWARE IT'LL BE YOUR NECK!** Gosh, she's a little devil!

"Fine! Just let's hurry and get inside." I yell at her.

Deijii stood rooted to spot and moved her hands: **Where are we?**

"Hallow Baston. Now let's go." I say and walk ahead, with Deijii close on my heels. I hope we find her memories soon, if not this is going to be a very, VERY long life.

…………………………….

Riku and Deijii wondered into the castle and made a beeline towards the library. Riku opened the doors and together they slipped in trying not to be noticed. The crept as silently as possibly toward the stairs that lead to second floor also where three people sat talking. Riku motion for Deijii to stay hidden behind the shelves, and then walks slowly, almost gliding, up to the three.

"Who are you?" A woman asked. She had short black hair and sort of resembled a ninja.

"I am Riku…" Riku started but was cut off by the only man there with brown hair.

"Hold up. Riku? As in the friend of Sora?" He asked.

"We are not friends and I would like it if you do not interrupt me again! Now as I was saying I am Riku, Prince Of Darkness, and you are to leave the castle now." Riku stated angrily.

"Why should we leave our home?" The third one said. She had shoulder length brown hair and seemed to be the calm one of the group.

"Because if you don't I'll use the heartless to get you out." Riku answered her.

Books started flying off the shelves and started to from words in the air: **Kicking people out of their homes is wrong especially if they have nowhere to go. Right? And what are heartless Riku?**

"I don't care where they go! And heartless are dark creatures that don't have hearts so they steel them from beings that do have hearts!" Riku yelled. The other three just stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

The books started moving again: **So-rry! You don't have to yell.**

"Well if you stop drawing attention, I wouldn't be yelling now would I?" Riku said.

The books moved again: **FINE! Hello you three! What are your names?**

"Um…right…I'm Leon." The man said.

"Yuffie." The girl with black hair said.

"Aerith" The girl with brown hair said (a/n: Jupiter-Lightning thanx for telling me her name!).

"Now who are you and where are you?" Leon asked. Deijii slips out from behind the bookcase and walks next Riku.

Deijii waves her arms in the air: **I am Deijii. Nice to meet you all.**

"Hi!" Aerith said.

"You know what I'm tired of this! Heartless!" Riku screamed. Dark creature appeared.

"Uh oh." Leon said.

………………………………

That's it for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I WISH I owned the Kingdom Hearts characters but alas I only own Deijii. Sorry.

* * *

**Can Enemies Fall In Love?**

**Chapter 3: What is going on?**

"Uh oh." Leon said. All of a sudden black shadowy figures rows up from the ground and circled the three. Deijii, if she could shriek she would have, stepped back behind Riku.

"Now heartless! Attack!" Riku screamed. The creatures stepped forward; Yuffie and Leon braced themselves for a fight while Aerith quickly ran up the stairs, and suddenly the heartless halted.

_"All ways beware of the creatures of the darkness, Princess. They still hearts because they don't have any, but they will all ways go after their enemy, even if their enemy seems bad at the time. What I am telling you is, that these creatures will try to kill you if they get the chance. Don't give them that chance. This is why we practice your fighting skills. You must all ways be prepared."_

Deijii's hooded head snaps up just in time to see the heartless heading towards her. Riku stepped out of the way trying to figure out what was going on but couldn't get them to stop.

* * *

_Deijii's POV_

I want to scream. I want to yell at Riku to tell them to stop advancing towards me but I can't. I can't talk. I don't know what to do! Those things have me cornered and they are starting to move faster. Their eyes are glowing red like they know who I am, and they want to kill me.

OH MY GOSH! THEY WANT TO TAKE MY HEART AND KILL ME! Well technically when they take my heart they kill me. But still! OH MY GOSH! Riku. Help me! Riku! They are getting closer! Help Me!

"RIKU!" I scream. The heartless jump. I feel something telling me to close my hand.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Deijii closes her right hand and pulls it down to have a dark blue sword, color of her cloak, with a gold rim around it appear. In bold gold letters, in the center of the sword the initials: _POL_. On the other side in the same bold gold letters are the initials: _LK_.

Deijii swings the sword and slices a heartless. Everyone just stared but the heartless continue jumping her, while she continued slicing them. Finally after it seems like all the heartless where gone Deijii falls to her knees breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" Leon finally asks. Yuffie nods her head.

"That's a good question. Deijii, would you mind telling me what just happened and why you where able to yell my name?" Riku spat. Deijii shivered before rising slowly off the ground.

"I…do not know…what just happened…nor why…. I am able to talk." Deijii replied with a shaky, rough voice.

"RIKU!" A familiar voice (**a/n:** familiar voice to everyone BUT Deijii.) yelled. Everyone whirled around.

* * *

_Riku POV_

Not him! I turn around and running towards me is the spunky brown spiky haired teen, a duck, and a dog. It is him! As if there weren't enough problems. First I find out Deijii is a GIRL, then the heartless turn against Deijii, Deijii has a cute voice, and now they show up! WAIT! Did I just think Deijii's voice is cute!

"What are you doing here, Sora?" I ask angrily. I bet you any thing that Deijii is raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who's Sora, _Riku_?" Deijii said my name with such…I don't know what at the moment but I know I don't like it. What's her deal now?

"Who's she?" Sora asks. AH! Will they stop asking questions?

"Will you two shut your traps! Fine! Sora (twitch) this is Deijii. She is with me, against my will, to try to find her memories. Deijii this is Sora (twitch), he _used _to be a friend of mine, now we are enemies. Now I think I should call the heartless up. Ready Sora, for another go?" I finish.

"NO! No way you are brining those heartless back! They tried to kill me, just ME!" Deijii yells. Man she has a harsh voice.

* * *

_Sora's POV _(**a/n:** as if you didn't know!)

Deijii. If she is traveling with Riku why would the heartless attack her? How did she lose her memories? Exactly who is Deijii? Why did she say Riku's name with such hatred anyways? WHAT IS GOING ON!

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sigh I know what you are thinking: If your going to take so long to update you might as well make it longer! Well goodness gives me a brake! I am a VERY busy person and you would be too if your math teacher gave you like 100 math problems and you have to do them all for homework! Sheesh.

**Jupiter-Lightning:** Thanks! See her name is the hardest to remember! But I fixed it because of you! You rock! Thanks again!

**Heartsoblivion: **Yeah don't worry it's a hard name to remember! But I got it! Thank you I was hoping my story would be cool!

**RainingHeart:** Done! Please review!

Well that's all the reviewers. I can't wait till we get more. I hope this story gets more…Well that's it! I shall review as fast as I can!

keepoath


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts **…**sobs

**Can Enemies Fall In Love?**

**Chapter 4: **Confused

Deijii looked up the stairs and saw Aerith motioning for her to come up. Seeing how Riku was about to call the heartless again and remembering her deal with Riku, Deijii quickly slid past everyone and walked up the stairs.

"Um, yes Aerith?" Deijii asks unsure.

"What are those initials on your sword?" Aerith asks.

"Um, I'm not really sure." Deijii says.

"Hm, come with me!" Aerith grabs Deijii and pulls her towards a nearby bookshelf.

* * *

_-Riku-_

"This time Sora, you will not win. HEARTLESS!" I call. The heartless spring up and attack everyone but Sora. "This time Sora, the heartless will keep appearing."

"It doesn't matter how many there are, we will beat you!" Sora says before running towards me. Good, make the first move.

Sora's keyblade comes in contact with my souleater. We lean against our swords trying to pressure the otherto start moving back. We stay still, neither moving.

"DONALD!" Goofy yells as Donald staggers back. Sora breaks off and rolls to the left.

"Donald! Cure!" Sora uses his magic to help Donald.

"Thanks Sora!" Donald yells.

* * *

_-Deijii-_

I fall into the nearest chair. I can't believe it. Aerith sits down next to me and we just sit there in silence. I can't believe it.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"It's all in the book." Aerith says smiling.

It's not easy for me. I know it's true, I remember it all but it still is pretty hard. I, Deijii, am the Prince Of Light. I had been traveling with Riku. The Prince Of Darkness, I could be dead!

"I think you should stay with us…" Aerith finally says breaking the silence. We hear Leon yell at Sora to move.

"I think I should too." I say. But the problem with this is I WANT to stay with Riku. I don't actually believe he'll kill me if he knew. I WANT to believe he won't kill me, but I KNOW if I give him the chance he WILL kill me.

"Come on. Sounds like the fights ending." Aerith takes me down just as Sora defeats Riku.

* * *

_-Normal View-_

Riku staggers back a little. "We're not through." Riku breaths.

"Please Riku just give up." Sora half begs half demands.

"Never." Riku looks up and sees Deijii. "Come on Deijii, time to leave."

"I'm sorry Riku, I can't." Deijii whispers.

Riku stares up at her before scowling. A dark portal appears. "Very well. You want to be an enemy." Riku says before disappearing.

Everyone turns towards Deijii and Aerith expecting some sort of explanation. Aerith walks down the stairs and sits down holding the book. Deijii follows Aerith's leading, only she was looking down at the ground.

* * *

Well that's all folks! For now. Don't worry I got the next 3 chapters ready. So next Sunday the next chapter can be posted! I'm so evil making this chapter so short, but no worries really because the next chapter is going to be pretty long!

Keepoath


End file.
